vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
VB-6 Konig Monster
Summary Developed from the HWR-00 Monster used in Space War I as a large-scale variable bomber with overwhelming firepower. Despite the heavy armoring and high defensive capabilities, the unit is heavy and restricted in movement. Strategic use of the four rail guns and massive payload is done in cooperation with other variable fighters. The VB-6, whose development had started in 2030, was advanced at first by a combined design team of Northrom and Grumman. Afterwards, Shinnakasu, who was in charge of the design of the HWR-00-MkII, with the collaboration of Dr. Köning Tiegel, who was the design chief at that time, they successfully solved the various problems with the deterioration of the fuselage strength that accompanied the installation of the variable mechanism into the craft. In 2032, the mass production prototype had its maiden flight and production started. Many completed aircraft were deployed to special forces and in 2040, three VB-6 (one was a spare machine for parts) were delivered to S.M.S. in the Macross Frontier Fleet. By 2059, the VB-6 belonging to S.M.S. had had various upgrades from the original specifications and had participated actively on the front lines in addition to combat missions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 6-C, Low 5-B with anti-planet DE missile Name: VB-6, Konig Monster. Origin: Macross Series Gender: N/A Age: N/A Classification: Variable Bomber, Strategic Bomber. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, bodytight Forcefield (ECA and PPB), Spaceflight, Super Dimensional Travel with Fold Booster (Massively FTL+), Three-mode Vehicle (Fighter Jet, GERWALK, Battroid), Active and probably Partial Passive Stealth, probably EMP Jamming and Chaffs (for anti-figher manuevers) | The same | The same and Partial Durability Negation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level | At least City level (With four main cannons, should be comparable to VF-25), likely higher (With all weapons) | At least Island level (With 50 km DE weaponry), Small Planet level (With anti-planet DE missile). Speed: Likely Subsonic (On foot), Supersonic (At 10000 meters), Supersonic+ (At 30 000 meters), Hypersonic (In space). Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Should be stronger compared to VF-25). Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Large Town level (It's made of the same armor as VF-25 and has more powerful engines to generate stronger Energy Conversion Armor), likely Mountain level (via PPB). Stamina: N/A. Range: Several dozen kilometers with secondary weapons. At least 100 km with cannons, at least 300 km with missile launchers (But likely higher since it fires anti-ship missiles for space battles - the standard space battle range for Macross series is few lightseconds). Standard Equipment: *SWAG energy conversion armor; *One power generator (built in rear dorsal section in Destroid/GERWALK configurations, central ventral section in Shuttle/Bomber configuration); *Four Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2025BX thermonuclear turbine engines (VF-X Ravens version); *Four Shinnakasu/Vigors Combined Electromagnetic Plasma Rocket Engine & Railgun System (charged propellant expelled from rockets for thrust using the rail gun system); *Many x P&W HMM-6B high maneuverability vernier thrusters (mounted in forward nose in Shuttle/Bomber configuration); *4 x Shinnakasu/Vigors 320 mm rail guns; the railgun is capable of precision fire to a range of more than 100 km when utilizing self-guided warheads; reaction warheads available (mounted dorsal section in Destroid/GERWALK modes, stowed rear dorsal section in Shuttle/Bomber mode); *1 x 30 mm small-bore Anti-Air Anti-Ground vulcan gun (mounted forward chest section in Destroid/GERWALK modes, aimed forward in nose section in Shuttle/Bomber mode); *2 x Raytheon/Shinnakasu 3-barrel Anti-Ground Anti-Ship Heavy Missile Launchers; (mounted in arm sections facing rearward in Destroid mode, forward in GERWALK mode, stowed port/starboard of center dorsal section in Shuttle/Bomber mode); missiles capable of firing in Shuttle/Bomber mode by extending missile launcher units or extending two rear auxillary barrels; anti-ground anti-ship missiles are normally loaded; option of multi-warhead, reaction warhead missiles and other missile types; *2 x High-Speed Anti-Air Anti-Ground Close-Range Small High-Maneuverability Missile Launchers, to fire arm unit missiles in Shuttle mode (mounted in mid outer arms in Destroid/GERWALK modes, mounted in rear dorsal section in Shuttle/Bomber mode). Intelligence: Based on pilots, Weaknesses: It is still slow compared to Mach 20+ VFs. Key: Standard Load | Reaction Weapons Load | Dimension Eater Load Note: It weight is around 100 tons and around 28 meters tall in Destroid mode. It can't shoot main armament in the shuttle mode. Gallery VB-6 Destroid.gif|VB-6 Destroid Mode VB-6 Shuttle.gif|VB-6 Shuttle Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Mecha Category:Macross Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5